22 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-22 ; Comments *The Hinton Box recording has a few pause-button edits and is a little hissy, but the final 25 minutes of the show is mostly complete. *Newly available Derby Box is the complete show. Unusually, the Hinton Box version is somewhat clearer in sound quality. *A re-rip of the Derby Box show with clearer sound now available at File 3 Sessions *Monochrome Set, #1. Recorded 1979-02-14. 'Ici Les Enfants / Fat Fun' available on Volume, Contrast, Brilliance...(Sessions & Singles Vol. 1) (Cherry Red). Tracklisting *'Files 1' & 3 begins at start of show *Jam: Strange Town (7") (Polydor) *Protex: Listening In (7" - Dont Ring Me Up) Good Vibrations GOT6 *Tom Robinson Band: Bully For You (7") EMI EMI 2916 *Monochrome Set: Noise (session) *Lew Lewis: Lucky Seven (Lucky Seven) Stiff LEW 1 *Guy Mitchell with Mitch Miller & His Orch.: Cloud Lucky Seven (10" shellac - Chicka-Boom / Cloud Lucky Seven) Columbia 40035 *Dodgems: Lord Lucan is Missing (v/a album - Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton ) Attrix RB/03 LP *Bob Dylan: From A Buick 6 (7" picture disc) *Mekons: Where Were You (7") Fast Product FAST 7 *Joe Jackson: Got The Time (album - Look Sharp) *Monochrome Set: Espresso (session) *Clash: Pressure Drop (b/w 7" - English Civil War (Johnny Comes Marching Home)) CBS S CBS 7082 *Maytals: Pressure Drop *Betty Davis: Shut Off The Light (7") Island USA 2011 *Teardrop Explodes: Sleeping Gas (7") Zoo CAGE 003 *''a mention for Pink Military (as Pink Military Stand Alone) and Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark)'' *Those Naughty Lumps: Iggy Pop's Jacket (7") Zoo CAGE 002 *Iggy Pop: I'm Sick Of You! (single) *Will Dandy & The Dandylettes: Sonny Boy / Oh Mein Papa () Dandelion *Monochrome Set: Ici Les Enfants / Fat Fun (session) # *Leyton Buzzards: Through With You (b/w 7" - Saturday Night Beneath The Plastic Palm Trees) Chrysalis CHS 2288 another 33rpm 7"...... *Fish Turned Human: Here Come The Nuns (7" EP - Turkeys In China) Sequel PART 1 *Nuns: Savage (7" - The Nuns) 415 SUB 01 *Shadows: Savage (7") Columbia *Stiff Little Fingers: Johnny Was (album - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade ROUGH 1 *Undertones: Get Over You (7") Sire SIR 4010 *Korgis: Young 'N' Russian (7") Rialta TREB 108 *Stackridge: 'Anyone For Tennis (LP-Friendliness)' (MCA) # :(JP: 'If I was any good at imitations and I hadn't got a cold, I'd now do an imitation of Anne Nightingale dedicating that to six students in Sussex called Stephen, but as it is, I won't....A couple of Stackridges have gone on, as I say, to become Korgis.') *Skids: 'Scale (LP-Scared To Dance)' (Virgin) # :(JP: 'This is the Monochrome Set. Is this the last from them? Indeed it is.') *Monochrome Set: 'Love Goes Down The Drain' (Peel Session) # *John Cooper Clarke: '¡Gimmix! Play Loud (7")' (Epic) # *Eno, Moebius, Roedelius: 'Oil (LP-After The Heat)' (Sky) # *Spizzoil: 'Solarisation (Shun) (7"-Cold City: 4)' (Rough Trade) # :(JP: 'You want a good rousing old-fashioned rock'n'roll instrumental? Well, you're getting one anyway.') *'unknown #' :(JP: 'Well, a listener sent me that about two years ago and I've been grateful ever since. Can't remember who it was: you too could fade into obscurity by sending me rare and valuable records.') *Skids: TV Stars (b/w 7" - Into The Valley) Virgin K-7472 *'Files 1 & 3' end at end of show *Next three tracks on File 2 therefore do not belong to this show *Jam: Strange Town (7") (Polydor) released 17th March 1979 *Rudi: 'Overcome By Fumes (Compilation 2x7"-Battle Of The Bands)' (Good Vibrations) # *Devo: 'Come Back Jonee (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Warner Bros.) # File ;Name *1) 1979-02-22 John Peel Radio 1 DB056+DB057.mp3 *2) BH011 JP 1979-02-22 Side B *3) 1979-02-22 Peel Show DB056 DB057 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:00:52 *2) 00:36:19 *3) 01:59:33 ;Other *1) File created from DB056 and DB057 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *2) File created from BH011 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *3) File created from DB056 and DB057 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by SB ;Available * Mooo * Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box